gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros. Red
Super Mario Red is a platform video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. It was developed by Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development, led by Shigeru Miyamoto and Takashi Tezuka. Gameplay Super Mario Bros. Red is a two-dimensional, side-scrolling platform game in which the player controls the character of Mario. The game shares similar gameplay mechanics with previous games in the series—Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, Super Mario Bros. 2, 3 and world as well as the New Super Mario Bros. series while introducing several new elements. The game also consists of 12 'worlds'. For example the fourth world: 'Nintendo Land' contains a level based off of the themes of a certain Nintendo-Owned character (Donkey Kong, Yoshi etc.). The player navigates through the game via two game screens: an overworld map and a level playfield. The overworld map displays an overhead representation of the current world and has several paths leading from the world's entrance to a castle. Paths connect to action panels, fortresses, and other map icons, and allow players to take different routes to reach the world's goal. Moving the on-screen character to an action panel or fortress will allow access to that level's playfield, a linear stage populated with obstacles and enemies. The majority of the game takes place in these levels, with the player traversing the stage by running, jumping, flying, swimming, and dodging or defeating enemies. Completing stages allows the player to progress through the overworld map and to following worlds. Each world features a final stage with a boss to defeat. In the first seven worlds feature two castle levels controlled by one of the Bowser's associates, while the player battles Bowser in his castle in the tenth and eleventh worlds as the Final boss. Other map icons include Toad Houses and Ghost Houses. In addition to gold coins, which the player can collect to earn extra lives, levels contain power-ups encased in floating blocks which aid Mario in his quest. For instance, the Super Mushroom makes Mario increase in size and allows him to take one extra hit, the Fire Flower lets Mario shoot fireballs at enemies, the Super Star gives the player temporary invincibility, increases his running speed, and provides light in any dark level, the Ice Flower gives Mario the ability to shoot balls of ice which freeze enemies into large ice blocks, the Superball allows Mario to fire giant bouncing balls, the Gold Flower gives Mario gold projectiles that can destroy standard blocks, The Super Leaf and Tanooki Suit give Mario raccoon and tanooki appearances, allowing him to fly. The Tanooki Suit enables him to turn into stone to avoid enemies for a short period of time. Changing into a Tanooki statue while jumping results in Mario pounding the ground and killing whatever enemies are directly under him. Another returning suit is the Hammer Suit, which gives Mario the appearance of the Hammer Bro. enemy and allows him to throw hammers at enemies and resist fire attacks (when crouching). The Frog Suit, increases the character's underwater speed, agility, and jumping height on land, the Magic Carrot power-up turns Mario into Bunny Mario. Bunny Mario can jump higher, jump repeatedly by holding down the jump button, and descend slowly using his ears. The Blue Koopa Shell lets Mario withdraw into a shell to protect himself and perform "shell dash" attack once sufficient P-Speed is built up. The Poison'' ''Mushroom causes damage when touched and the Kuribo Shoe, allowing mario to stomp on enemies that would otherwise cause damage. Yoshi also appears in certain levels and is able to eat, swallow and spit enemies and objects. In terms of new power-ups, Red features three. First of all: the bomb suit gives mario an unlimited supply of bombs to throw to defeat enemies or break otherwise unbreakable blocks. Next, the Bowser shell combining the blue shell and fire flower abilities, and finally the flame leaf which combines the abilities of Racoon Suit and Fire Flower respectively. Plot And Characters World 1 - Sunbeam Plains The plot of Super Mario Bros. Red is described in the instruction booklet. Bowser and his forces enslave the Toads. The whereabouts of Luigi and Peach are unknown, but it's up to Mario to escape the world and defeat Larry Koopa: The boss of the first world. World 2 - Metro Kingdom As Mario escapes world 2, Sunbeam Plains is encased in a glass dome to prevent further escapes. After completing world 2, Enemies Bosses * World 1 - Larry Koopa * World 2 - Morton Koopa Jr. * World 3 - Boss Sumo Bro * World 4 - Donkey Kong Imposter * World 5 - Lemmy Koopa * World 6 - Iggy Koopa * World 7 - Roy Koopa * World 8 - Ludwig Von Koopa * World 9 - Wendy O. Koopa * World 10 - Bowser * World 11 - Bowser And Kamek * World 12 - N/A Worlds *World 1 - Sunbeam Plains *World 2 - Metro Kingdom *World 3 - World Tour *World 4 - Nintendo Land *World 5 - Soda Jungle *World 6 - Frosted Glacier *World 7 - Dry Dry Desert *World 8 - Pi'illo Island *World 9 - Dark Land *World 10 - The Moon *World 11 - Space *World 12 - Rainbow Road (Bonus) Power-Ups *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Superball Flower *Gold Flower *1-Up Mushroom *Super Leaf *Fire Raccoon Leaf *Tanooki Leaf *Hammer Bros. Suit *Frog Suit *Super Carrot *Bomb Suit *Super Star *Blue Shell *Bowser Shell *Poison Mushroom *Yoshi Egg *Kuribo Shoe Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Nintendo Switch Games